


shadows of the library

by Karria



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, Library, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: The library was a peculiar place to work in.





	1. Chapter 1

The library was a peculiar place to work in.

Jane has been here for a long time; although the time felt different. She was used to it being a straight line, no turning back, only going forward. Here it looped around, crossing itself multiple times, sometimes going backwards and sometimes stopping altogether.

The only point of reference was the old clock, hanging above her desk. That’s how she knew when her shift ended; otherwise she would never leave. It was huge and made out of wood, and no matter how often she wiped it, there was always dust on it.

Twice, she had heard it playing a melody, so melancholic she had to stop what she was doing and listen. She didn’t know why the clock played music, but she was almost certain she could hear an echo of a voice singing behind her.

She never turns around.

(Before the clock was installed, says Alex from the night shift, the job was for life. No turning back.)

But the library was kind. It always returned her home.

3 hours until the end of her shift.

The doors open with a creek and a gentleman walks in, dressed in a suit and a top hat. Jane knows him; he’s one of the regulars. Instead of going to the computer on her desk, she reaches down, and finds a cardboard box under the drawers. There she finds his library card, yellow and torn.

“Mr. Riviers, it’s so nice to see you again. How may I help you?”

He never answered her, or acknowledged her existence before, but being polite was the number one rule. He set several books old her desk, and she looked them over.

“Everything checks out, sir. Are you borrowing today?”

He turned around, and walked into the first row of bookshelves. Jane watched him until he turned and she could no longer see, or hear him. She could forget all about him now; he was not going to leave the library for several days.

She got up, and went to return the books. Three were simple; one was from the section that Jane and Alex usually called “difficult” while sharing a meaningful glance. She turned left after passing horror section, and walked into a narrow, dark corridor with a singular door at the end.

The door was all black; it did not have a handle. There was a sign that said “Do Not Open” to the left of it, and under it, a little bell. She rang it, gently, to not wake them up. Doors creaked open, revealing a black void behind it. She could not see them, but they were there; it was the one thing she could always be sure of, not matter what. She didn’t know where that confidence came from.

The Abyss hummed. She handed over the book. The hum grew louder.

She closed the door, slowly, to not wake them up.

2 hours until the end of her shift.

The library had a cat. Or maybe the cat had the library, she wasn’t certain. It was an old sphinx; everyday at the beginning of Alex’s shift he would come out from somewhere to see her off and greet her co-worker.

Sometimes, he brought them things. A piece of cloth. An ominous note in Ancient Greek. A silver ring. A human finger.

They would catalogue the finding, and put them in the Lost & Found Box.

No one ever asked about the Lost & Found Box.

1 hour before her shift ends, Alex shows up with Starbucks.

At least she thinks is Starbucks. The cup isn’t quite right and she couldn’t find that specific drink in any of the shops she went too, but it’s ok.

Alex is a good co-worker. They have been here longer than she was, so they always give her advice. Don’t pick up the knife that lies on the floor in the children’s section. Don’t go behind the white curtain. Remember to always log out of your account on the computer. That sort of thing.

They were tall and lanky, black hair falling gently in their shoulders. They also had access to one additional strange piece of library technology, but they didn’t want to teach her yet.

There is still time, they said. You don’t need it yet.

Alex often asks questions.

“Do you remember the moon?” They ask one day, staring into the distance. Jane laughs, as always when they say such things. They smile, but there is no humour in it; their eyes absolutely devoid of emotion.

“Yeah? Did you forget? It’s big and shiny.” She jokes.

“I guess I forgot.”

Her shift ends. She picks up her purse, completes all of her tasks. She pets the cat, letting Alex know that they need to finally name him.

(He doesn’t want to reveal his name yet, they respond.)

They wave her goodbye, and she leaves through the main door, into the cold evening. It feels like being born, every single time.

The library will wait for her return.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex wrote another entry in their journal.

Of course, there was no need for any physical book to carry around anymore. They simply opened it in their mind; data flowing and forming the pages.

_27th of August_

_The poetry section is missing again. I asked Jane, but she hadn’t been there. That’s good, I suppose. There was knocking in the air vents again. It’s new; I should get someone to check it out. Eleanor has been out of town for a while now, but she should be back soon._

_The Management will be coming for a visit._

The bracelet on their wrist beeped suddenly, marking the time when it administrates their medication. Alex closed the journal, suddenly, with an imaginary snap resounding in their brain and grimaced when tiny needles found their way under their skin.

Breathe in, breathe out.

When the time comes, they put on the blindfold. It is not good to stare.

_Hello, Alex. _

The voice is, as always, all-encompassing; it wraps around Alex’s body like a vine, forcing itself into their ears. They can sense the physical presence in front of them. They remind themselves to keep the blindfold on.

“Hi boss, long time no see.” They murmur, shaking. The sweat forms on their brow, itching as it slowly drops down their cheeks.

_I’m going to ask you a few questions, Alex._

They nodded.

_How long have you been working here?_

“6 years, 7 months, 22 days, 4 hours.”

_Do you experience nightmares, hallucinations or hauntings outside of the library?_

“No.” Not anymore. It happened more often in the beginning. The disembodied voices would follow them, whenever they went. It stopped, eventually

_What do you think about Jane?_

“She works well.” She seemed like a good person. She had a pretty smile, Alex thought as they rocked back and forth on the chair. The loneliness got to them more than their thought.

_Do you think she’s ready?_

“She seems to be immune.” They whispered back. “Maybe. Maybe she’s ready.”

_You did well. Your pay will be increased._

“Thank you.”

Don’t take the blindfold off, don’t take the blinfold off, don’t take the blinfold off, don’t take the blinfold off, don’t take the blinfold off, don’t take the blinfold off, don’t take the blinfold off, don’t take the blinfold off, _don’t take the blinfold off…_

The voice leaves, and Alex falls on the floor, their entire body trembling; breath quick and shallow.

They took the blindfold off. The presence was gone.

They let themselves lie on the floor for a few more moments, just for their muscles to calm down, before pulling themselves back into a standing position.

The four remaining hours after the end of their shift were calm. Several regulars showed up, and Alex welcomed all of them with a smile. They did well during the visit today, they felt, and that itself was a reason to celebrate. Their head hurt a little, and maybe they had to stable themselves while walking sometimes, but it was not too bad.

The cat came out from… somewhere and looked at them. 

Their shift was ending. They instructed Jane on what to do. They petted the cat. They opened the main door and left, choking on the dust in the air.

The high pitched beep of their bracelet was the only sound they could hear.


End file.
